Watamote Show me your
by Popular-Loner
Summary: One day Tomoko stumbles into her brothers room and demands to see his dick... And she get what she wants, sort of...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

„Show me your dick!", Tomoko demanded; that was her standard greeting when rushing in her younger brothers room trying to fuck him up. She immediately froze at the sight in front of her: Tomoki laid on his bed facing the Screen of his TV. His black jogging pants were dangling around his ankles and he had his stiff fucking cock in his fist.

Tomoko gasped loudly like an Idiot. She and her brother looked at each other with there baggy eyes ripped wide open in shock. Tomoko couldn't help it but to take a glimpse at her brothers dick. Okay, maybe more than a glimpse. It was huge! She hadn't realized how big a penis was, photos are one thing, but to see it in real life? The head was some kind of red purple-ish.

Tomoki noticed his sisters mesmerized look and pulled his jogging pants up as quick as possible. Shit, why'd have to be his pervy, loner big-sister stepping in on him masturbating? Hopefully she doesn't see…

Tomoko noticed something moving on the screen in the corner of her eyes. She took a quick glance at the TV and if her jaw could have dropped any further, it would be on the carpet: It was a scene from „Your sister in black stockings", the porn DVD she found this Christmas in her brothers room. She recognized the scene because, admitted it already, she scarcely had no choice but to watch it secretly before her brother came back home and she could tell him that he is the Trash of the Family. It was very hot, and nothing was censored! But the fact that he jerked off to „Your sister in black stockings", just slowly came to her realization.

Tomoki was the first to speak. He knew he couldn't deny that he jerked off, so the only choice he had was to play it off and tell her to piss off. „You saw my dick now get out.", He said, his voice trembling a bit. But Tomoko wouldn't go away.

„You, Tomoko said, stuttering baffled. „You jerked off!" A grin spread across her face making her look like a creepy, shady, anorexic bat. She pointed her Finger at him. „You jerked off to „Your SISTER in black stockings!" Why did she sound so happy about it?

Her brother laid on his bed trying to give her the ignorant, grumpy bullshit again. Not with her! Now she had him! His soul belonged to her as if she were a Death-Scythe who ate it! „Heh, don't try to play it down you pervy, worthless piece of trash!", she shouted at him. „You jerked off to a sis-con porn! Your the worst!". One moment her brother got pale but managed to put his non-caring face back on.

„Tomoko? Tomoki?", the voice of there mother came from downstairs. „Is something wrong up there?"

Tomoko looked her little brother in the eyes and tried to give him her evilest smirk. „No, Mom! Everything okay!", she screamed not breaking eye contact with Tomoki. „Yeah, everything okay, mom!", he screamed after her.

„Behave, you both!"

„Yes", they said in unisolo.

Tomoko lowered her voice. „Nothing is okay, little brother! Im gonna make your live a living hell!", she tried her best head-bitch voice. She mad it pretty well, she had to admit.

„As if I am the only boy who jerks off now and then!" he tried to defend himself.

„Yes, but not everybody jerks off to there older sister."

„She", Tomoki pointed to the Screen. „Is not my older sister. You are. And who would jerk off to you? Nobody except guys with wired skinny-loser fetishes!" Tomoki noticed the grin on his sisters face slowly slipping away as he talked on. But he didn't care. „I bet you will never be married or even have a boyfriend! You will live with mom and dad until your dying day, with no friends just playing ero-games on your own!" He noticed tears in the eyes of his sister. Maybe he went a little to far.

She was so embarrassed about the upcoming tears as her brother insulted her of being a loner. She didn't want to let him know how much it hurt her. She let her head hang at the end of his speech in the hope her long, greasy, black loner-hair would hide her face.

„Fine", she said, trying to hold back the tears in her voice, it didn't work. „Fine! Everybody will know that you are a siscon! Everybody in school! And that you jerk off to it! I Hope *sniff* you enjoy the next THREE YEARS!" She screamed the last words and stamped away into her room, slamming the sliding doors behind her. Know she was crying even so she tried to hold it back. She crawled onto her bed and let the tears fall down her unhealthy pale cheeks.

A Moment later her mother came in. „Tomoko what happened? Why are you crying?"

„Just leave me alone!", she said, tears chocking her voice.

„Honey, you know you can always talk to me…"

„Get out!", she screamed now, then she hid her face in her purple stuffed man and continued crying.

Her mother left the room without further word and closed the slide door behind her. She could hear her mother going over to Tomoki and questioning him about her. Of course he pulled it like she was just being hysterical and that he had no idea why she was being so troublesome. Fucking asshole.

Her tears dried out but she was still laying there the evening sun shining on her face through the window, feeling like a worthless piece of shit. Even her brother knew she was a loner. And her Mom? Bet she knows too. Hell, even her classmates know. Well, she had one friend, right? Yuu-chan, her big breasted friend from Middle-school who stilled hanged out with her sometimes… out of pity? Could it be? Yes it could. Tomoko knew she herself was just a unpopular loner how still hadn't managed to have a boyfriend after now almost two years of high school, let alone even talked to a boy. When her little brother knew that, why did even he treat her like a stupid pest? Wasn't he family? Tears started leaking out of her eye corners again. He would pay for it. Oh, yes he would.

Tomoki couldn't sleep well. And that wasn't because he was still horny and his nuts still bulging, but because he asked himself if he hadn't gone to far. Tomoko had cried. He really almost never saw her cry. Really, it may have been the first time as long as he remembered. She was always emotional and hysterical, nerving and disturbing, sometime just stupid. And that made him so afraid. Maybe she would tell around that he jerked off to the Porn-DVD his friend gave him. He believed she was capable of doing so. She never thought before doing something. Tomoki turned over in his bed, he didn't feel comfortable. But, come on, who would she tell? Well there was this one girl going on her school wich visited Tomoko sometimes in middle-school, but she was quit shy he had the feeling. She cant pull it off! He told himself and changed his sleeping position again. Now just go to sleep already.

Tomoki tossed and turned himself a lot this night before he finally slumber into dreamland. In his dreams he was chased by an naked Tomoko in stockings, trying to kill him.

„Where is Tomoko?", Tomoki asked his mother after he came down for breakfast and couldn't see his older Sister anywhere around.

„Oh, she took of early this morning. She looked quite serious. Do you really don't know whats up with her?"

Tomoki had a wired feeling. She wont do it, or would she? „No, I have really no idea." he answered his mother and ate up quickly. Hopefully she was to shy again to speak to anybody.

Her hands were shaking as Tomoko walked to the blackboard in the entrance hall. She finally was standing in front of the board. She looked around the entrance hall if somebody was looking. Nobody. Good that she was so early. She grabbed the the pamphlet she prepared out of her black stockings. Your sister in black stockings, she thought over and over, like a mantra. Quickly before anybody could noticed, she grabbed a pin and hung the letter she wrote to the blackboard. She didn't even looked at it. She sprinted all the way to her classroom. When she stood before the doors she was sweating and panting.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

„Hey, there he is people!", somebody shouted, pointing at Tomoki as he stepped into the entrance hall. „Kuroki is a jerk!", somebody different laughed. They all gave him a wide berth as he slowly moved through the chattering crowed with all eyes on him. Oh, no, she did it, he thought. But how did she get all these people to know? He didn't look anybody in the eyes and just moved forward. The boys laughed and joked and the girls whispered horrified.

„Please! Students! Go to your classrooms! Lessons are beginning!", a teacher in a sport outfit waved her hands around.

„Sensei, the blackboard!" somebody said. Tomoki couldn't move he was circled by the crowed of students. No! Tomoko had pinned a message to the blackboard.

„What is this?", the teacher asked and looked at the latter. To Tomoki´s horror she began to read it out loud. „Kuroki Tomoki is fapping to „big sister porn" everyday…" The teacher needed a moment to realize what she read there. „Oh…"

The kids broke out in laughter.

„Please! Everybody to there classrooms! Now!" she said now very forceful. „Is Kuroki Tomoki anywhere here?"

Like in a bad dream, some sort of nightmare, like where you go to school and notice that you came naked, Tomoki silently stood there and raised his hand absent-minded.

„Oh, there. We should talk in my office. Now."

„So, if I understand that right your sister tried to play a prank on you? You have to know I am her homeroom teacher and usually Kuroki is a very calm and shy student, I can hardly believe that she is capable of such a insulting act to her own brother!"

„But it was her! She said she would do it to me yesterday! I thought she would tell it to her friends, but she has none!"

The homeroom-teacher went silent, awkwardly silent. She was sitting at her desk and fumbling around with a pen. „Yes, your right she has no friends. And I am very worried about her.", she interrupted herself. When she stated to talk again, she stopped playing around with her pen. „Two years ago, I had a very calm and shy boy in my class, he wasn't good at school and even got mobbed by other children. He killed himself. I will never again let something happen like that again as long as I am teacher here. I will talk to your sister about this."

„But what do I do about it! Everybody is talking now!"

„Please just don't tell them it was your sister, she would look like a joke and they would talk about her, and she is somebody who couldn't handle that. For now just endure it, you'll see, soon the rumors are boring and forgotten. I believe you have class don't you?"

And with that there conversation was endend. Tomoki walked up the empty staircase to his class. Tomoko and kill herself! As if! Or… who'd know? From where should he know what is going on in her crazy head? Yeah, maybe he should just wait till the rumors were gone, his friends at least would hold to him.

He entered the class. Everybody looked at him. All eyes were on him. Some of his class mates started laughing and some whispering excited.

„Quit!", Their math-teacher yelled. „Kuroki, what is your excuse?"

„I had a talk with sensei… äh… Sensei…", he didn't even know her name! „…the sensei of class 2b!" Luckily he knew the class of his sister.

„Why would you talk with the sensei of 2b?"

„It was about… about…" The giggles and whispers got more intense. This would get a long day.

Class was boring again. The teachers preaching again and the bitches and their hobos were all „slice of life"-talkie. But Tomoko´s mind raced. What had she done! She really had done it! Her little brothers life must be hell know. Some of her classmates already came over and asked her if she was related the the „Siscon-Guy" Kuroki Tomoki. She answered stuttering quietly she didn't know what they mean.

They already referred to him as the „siscon guy"! Somehow she was sorry for him, and a bit afraid. He never really hit her, not hard at least, but what would he do know after school. Tomoko spent the whole school time with thinking out ways to avoid his anger. In the last class she had a flash of inspiration. I would work out just fine.

As soon as she came home Tomoko came home she switched into her bum around clothes and played ero-games waiting for her brother. He had football training and would come later. She was very nervous and couldn't concentrate on the game, for that reason she ended up with the plain black haired guy.

„Tomoko, I going shopping! Can you open the door when your brother comes?"

„Shit!" Her whole plan was ruined! Shit! „Errr, okay mom!" she yelled. Oh, wait! Tomoki had his own keys, just like her! No we would ask himself why she doesn't open up for him. She could leave the door open! She rushed downstairs and opened the front door wide enough for someone to notice it, after that was done she went up to here room and waited.

A while later she heard someone in the house. She made herself ready. „Mother? Are you there?", her little brother shouted. No answer. She heard stamping steps on the stairs. She breathed hard trough her nose. The steps came to her door. The door opened.

Tomoki imagined all the way home how he would beat the living hell out of his older sister. He would let her suffer. But he couldn't just beat her green and blue, mother shouldn't notice. He planned it out in every detail. He would wait until mother was out shopping for groceries and then go over next doors and hit his sister in her solar-plexus, that should stop her from screaming, then he would hit her in the ribs and in her stomach and then he would threaten her so she wont tell mom.

As he came home and already had his finger on the doorbell, he noticed that the front door was open. Why was the front door open? He opened it and went into the house?

„Mother? Are you there?" He called. No Answer. Maybe Tomoko was there! This could be his chance! He dropped his bag and stamped up the stairs to his sisters room.

bashed in the door and saw his big sisters perky tits. She had a T-Shirt over her head und was struggling to get it on. Tomoki hesitated a moment, but then he saw red. This dirty scumbag of a sister should pay for what she did to him! Because of her he got teased so hard that he hit his team captain and got expelled from the football team!

With two big steps he was over her and hit her hard in the bare stomach. She gasped and kneeled over, trying to hold her stomach but because of the Shirt over her head with her arms entangled in it, she simply couldn't. Tomoki didn't hesitate know: He kicked her in her side so hard, she hit her bed frame. He walked over to pull her up by her Shirt but he just undressed her. Know his worthless older sister was kneeling in front of him chocking and slobbering on the carpet floor before him. As he looked down on her, heavy breathing, something was blocking his sight. It was his rock hard boner.

Tomoko saw stars. She couldn't breath. It was so bad she had the feeling she needed to throw up. Her plan hadn't worked. Her little brother just ripped her Shirt off and beaten her to the point where she could just crawl around on the floor.

„Please!", she forced herself to speak. It came out as a whisper. „Please!"

The next thing she knew was two hands contracting around her throat. She slowly got pulled up onto her knees and had to look her brother into his small, green eyes that were pressed together angrily. Something touched her face. What was that. Before she could think about it, her brother slapped her with one hand on her cheek. It sting and burned terribly. But it was also so humiliating. She was here, topless and weak getting slapped by her little brother like a dog and starting to cry.

After about ten slaps Tomoki pushed her back to her butt on the floor and did let her go. His hands moved to his belt wish he unmade und his pants fell to the ground. His boner, visible through his boxers, sprung free. What was he doing? Tomoko was terrible confused and the pain wasn't helping. Her little brother pulled down his boxer shorts to. His penis was very big as far as Tomoko could see through the veil of tears over her eyes.

„No, no, please not!", she whispered. If Tomoki had heard her, he didn't show it. He just walked to her and took her head in his hands. Tomoko tried to hit him but she wasn't very strong, why hadn't she participated in the sport classes? She was just to weak.

„Payback, whore!", her brother yelled as he rammed his thumbs in the corners of her mouth and forced her jar open. Tomoko was crying harder now and tried to push her little brother away. He led his penis into her spread mouth and then she felt it between her lips. Then on her tung. It tasted like rotten fish and also smelled like it. She thought she might puke again. In her wet dreams about her little brother they loved each other hot and gentle, but this was humiliating!

Tomoki looked down on his sister who had just one inch of his ten inch cock in her mouth. She cried and grasped his thighs like mad, trying to push him away. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Without any warning he rammed the rest of his dick into her mouth. It went to the back of her mouth and then entered her throat. She was bucking and gagging but he had her head in an iron grip. He pulled her deeper until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. She looked up at him with watery eyes full of panic hitting against his stomach and wiggling with her feet. Her throat felt amazing and he had to pull hisself together to not cum in her throat the instant he rammed it in. But know he calmed down and started to move her head back and fore along his slick dick. She took a deep breath each time it left her throat and her rammed it back in. He went faster and faster, always looking down on her pale white face taking his dick between her lips and down her tight little throat. Tomoko stopped resisting and just was now just hanging there. After a few last strokes he passed his dick as far as he could in her throat and came. He pumped his sperm directly into her stomach.

He let go of her face and she fell to the floor chocking like crazy. She even throw up some white spurts of cum onto the carpet floor. While she was chocking and sobbing, Tomoki towered over her and his dick was still hard. Her grey pantie covered her ass and pussy, it was time to get rid of it.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

„Tomoko? Tomoko, what is it?" Took first didn't realized that her mother was speaking with her. She was somewhere deep in her mind, the concerned voice of her mother brought her back. She looked up from her bowl of noodle soup and around the table.

Her mother was looking at her worried but her brother just slurped his noodles and ignored her completely. Father was absent as ever.

„Nothing.", Tomoko whispered, then a little bit louder: „Nothing…"

„Are you not feeling right?"

„Can I go up?" Tomoko was just poking around in her food.

Mother sighed. „But you are already so skinny." It was silent for a moment, just the noise of Tomoki munging could be heard. „Okay, go up and lay down in bed. I'll bring you a soup up later."

Tomoko wouldn't eat it. She got up. Her legs felt like made of jelly. She managed to sway up the stairs and drop down on her bed, face first. She started to cry silently. Her tears falling in to her pillow and making her face wet and smeary. Secretly, since she became such a piece of trash after middle school, she had fancy the idea of an sexual-relationship with her younger brother. He was quite hot. And she was quite twisted, she knew that. But this way… thinking back, remembering the things Tomoki did to her… Tomoko didn't hold back, she let out a loud sob. In that moment the door opened and footsteps came fast to her bed. Before she could react her little brother pushed a hand under her mouth and one on the back of her head holding her mouth shut.

„Shut up!", he whispered sharp in her ear. His voice was full of anger. Hearing this let Tomoko shake under silent sobs.

„Is everything alright?", mother asked from down in the kitchen.

„Yeah, every thing alright, Mom.", Tomoki answered loudly. „Tomoko is just a bit exhausted!"

„Make sure she rests!"

„Yes!" Tomoki glanced down on Tomoko with furious anger. He leaned down to her ear and started whispering: I - wont - let my - life - being - ruined - by - you!" With each sword he pressed the palm of his hand harder against her moist lips. His voice turned suddenly happy. „You know, nobody would miss you, if you just died! Most people would be glad not having to put up with your shit, including Mom. So if you want to live your poor ass shit life a little longer, i suggest you stop ruining mine. Okay?"

He is crazy, Tomoko thought panic-stricken. He will kill me!

„Okay?" The madman who once was her brother asked again. Tomoko quickly nodded. „Good!"

„Tomoki? I have an appointment with my a friend", Mother yelled from downstairs. „Take care of your sister, I made some noodles. Bring her some up. Okay?"

„Okay." A devilish grin sneaked upon Tomoki's face and Tomoko didn't like it. She knew what was coming and started to sob again heavily.

„Then take care! Bye!"

„Bye, Mom!"

He grinned like he lost his mind.


End file.
